Manhunt
by Poopy Penguin
Summary: When the Titans are captured by an unknown assailent, Robin must go through 3 trials of blood and gore to get them back. But who captured the Titans? Big twist in later chapters! R&R!
1. Starting Point

This is my 3rd Fan Fic, and it is based on the game Manhunt. hope you enjoy it!!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Teen Titans or any part of Manhunt.

Chapter 1

Starting Point

Robin awoke with a start, sitting up quickly and looking around. He was in a bare room, lying on a dirty, shit-smelling bed, with what appeared to be blood stains on the sheets. Whoever was in this bed last obviously died slow and painfully, as the blood stains covered nearly the whole sheet. Robin quickly got off the bed and looked around more carefully. His observation of the room was the same as when he was on the bed. Four white, dirty walls, one weather beaten door, and as he looked in one of the upper corners of the room, surveillance camera stared at him. Robin walked over to the camera and stared at it. He jumped as a loud voice boomed over seemingly invisible speakers.

"Hello Robin! Good to see you are awake at last!" Came a distorted voice.

Robin spun around in circles, looking for the source of the voice.

"Who are you? Where the hell am I?" Robin shouted at the invisible speaker.

"Now now, my little birdie friend, calm down. I shall explain everything right now. As I'm sure you have noticed, you are alone."

"Thanks for the information." Robin said, sarcastically cutting the voice off.

"You may be wondering to yourself, where are my friends?" the voice continued.

Robin froze at that comment, thinking back to before he was found himself awake in the dirty, bare room.

-Flashback-

"I got ya now! I got you!" Cyborg shouted, playfully pushing Robin off the couch as he moved his virtual car into first place.

"Oh no you don't!" Robin shouted back, sitting on the floor. He grabbed Cyborg's controller plug and pulled it out of the system. Laughing, Robin sat back down on the couch and moved his car into first place.

Cyborg glared at Robin and leaped on top of him and grabbing him into a headlock and giving him a massive noogie.

"Ow! Cyborg! OW!" Robin cried out.

Cyborg laughed and released him. Robin pushed him away, rubbing the top of his head.

"Would you two mind? I'm trying to read." Came a monotone voice.

The two teens looked over at their companion, a purple-haired, pale-looking Goth.

"Sorry Raven."

"Yeah, sorry Rae."

"Whatever." Raven replied, going back to her book.

"Hey Raven, have you seen Starfire or Beastboy? I haven't seen them all day." Robin asks.

"I believe they were both in the gym." Raven said. "Now leave me alone."

Robin got up and waved good-bye to Cyborg as he headed towards the training gym section of Titans Tower. As Robin gets closer to gym, he notices a strange smell drifting down the hall.

"I hope Starfire didn't bring her cooking into the gym again." Robin says to himself, thinking back to the first time she did. He was training and she thought it was a good idea to try and bring him lunch. Unfortunately, he was in the middle of doing his kicking exercise and the tray she was carrying was kicked high into the air, splatting on the ceiling and covering them both.

Robin neared the door, and the smell got stronger. He pushed open the door and gasped. Starfire and Beastboy were both lying on the floor, covered in smelly, orange goo, both unconscious. Several armed men covered in body armor with what appeared to be high-powered rifles pointed at Robin. Robin's eyes grew wide and he slammed the door shut and ran back down the hall, calling to the two other Titans.

"Cyborg! Raven! The Tower's under attack!"

As Robin reached the living room, the familiar smell reached his nose as well. He saw Cyborg and Raven covered in the orange goo, both like Starfire and Beastboy, unconscious. Robin heard something behind him. Before he could spin around, something hard hit him in the back of his head. As Robin fell, he twisted around and saw another armored man staring back at him. Robin lost consciousness as he hit the floor.

-End Flashback-

"Yes, you do remember, don't you? Wasn't all that hard." The Voice said.

"Why me? What do you want me for? Where are my friends?" Robin asked the voice.

"Hahaha. First, I must tell you what I chose you for, my dear boy. I have chosen you to take part in a test. A test of ruthlessness, cunning, and physical ability. You shall make your way through three different courses; each filled with a number of deadly obstacles. These obstacles will vary from human to animal. You must find your way around each. But, there are conditions. For every human you come across, you must kill him or her. Of course, you can always knock them out, but I suggest that if you want to see your friends alive again, you kill every human you come across. As for the animals, you can chose to dispose, or run from them."

"And why did you choose me for this crap?" Robin asked.

"I chose you for the fact that you are only human. Unlike your friends, you have no special powers, or cybernetic implants. Nothing but pure, physical talent. You have the abilities to take down anything or anyone that gets in your way without any special powers."

"And my friends?"

"They are safe and sound…for now at least. Should you fail in these trials, they shall all die. Well, except for the redhead. She shall be my personal slave." The voice taunted.

"If you touch Starfire, I'll-"

"You'll do nothing. Good luck with your trials, my dear boy. I'll be waiting…and watching."

With those parting words, Robin heard an audible crack as the intercom shut off. A click brought Robin's attention to the door. He walked over and turned the handle and gave the door a light shove. The door opened and Robin walked outside the dirty, smelly room. He was outside on what appeared to be a normal city street. With the exception that the whole street was in ruins. Robin walked cautiously out into the street and looked around. He caught sight of a flashing neon sign that said: THIS WAY. Robin took off with a light jog and was at the sign within seconds. Under the sign was a piece of paper. Robin picked it up and read what was on it.

This, my dear boy, is your starting point. As you see, there is a wire gate blocking your way. As soon as you finish reading this, the gate will unlock and you shall begin your trials to save your friends. You know the rules, and you know I shall be watching you. With those parting words in mind, I have but one last thing to say to you. And that is, GOOD LUCK.

Robin crumples the letter up and tosses it on the ground. The gate clicks and the door swings open. Robin steps through the gate, not knowing what lay ahead of him.


	2. The First Trial

DISCLAIMER: I don't own da Titans.

NOTES: If anyone sees anything misspelled or wiriten worng, please, tell me in a review! It helps me keep a sharp eye out when I'm wiritng. Thanks Letsy! :)

Chapter 2

The First Trial

Robin saw some of what lay ahead of him the second he walked through the gate. In front of him was a long, messed up city street. Broken-down, burned out cars littered the street, as well as old papers and other items. Robin grimaced at the messy street as he began to cautiously walk down the street. A loud thump caught Robin's attention. He turned to the left and stared at the building where the noise had happened. Robin walked slowly to the door of the building, which was an old apartment building. Robin opened the door and walked inside, curious at what the noise was. He heard the thump again, this time with a female moan following it. The noise was coming from a door at the end of the hall. Robin walked towards the door, which was slightly open. Robin pushed the door slowly open and peered inside.

On a dirty bed inside the room, was a man and woman having sex. Robin watched for a few seconds, realizing the loud thump was the bed mantle smacking into the wall every time the man pushed himself into his female companion. Robin slowly began to shut the door when he remembered the voice's instructions.

"I suggest that if you want to see your friends alive again, you kill every human you come across."

Robin took a step away from the door and looked at his surroundings. Near the end of the hall was a fire axe. Robin quietly walked towards it. The glass surrounding the axe was already smashed in, and upon looking at the axe's blade, discovered that it was already well used. Blood covered the head of the axe, and small chips were missing from the blade. Robin took off his right glove and ran his finger across the blade. It was still immensely sharp, even with its obvious heavy use. Robin put his glove back on and lifted the axe out of its holding place.

He walked back down the hall and opened the door, seeing that the man and woman were still engaged in intercourse. Robin hesitated at the door, unsure if he could pull this off. He only had to think of his friends to convince himself he could do it. Walking quietly into the room, Robin positioned himself behind the man and raised the axe. He hesitated once more before bringing the axe down as hard as he could into the back of the man's head. The blade split the mans head in half, covering his female companion in bone chips, blood and brains. The woman looked dazed for a second, before realizing what was covering her. The woman let out a blood-curdling scream, making Robin wince. He quickly lifted the axe and swung it again, this time bringing it down on the woman's head.

Robin dropped the axe and collapsed on the floor in tears. He had never taken a human life before, let alone two. After a few minutes, Robin got to his feet and walked out of the room, leaving the axe where it was. Embedded in the woman's head. As Robin walked towards the door, he heard static crackling. The Mysterious Voice started to speak again.

"Very good, Robin. As you can see, sex is one way to pass the time in a place like this. Though be warned: Not all the men here prefer women, if you catch my drift. Now, on the table to your left is a little present for you. Be a good boy and pick it up before you leave. And one more thing: you managed to catch those two off guard, but I can guarantee you this: you will not catch any of the others like that. And all the players I have supplied in this little game are fully trained in martial arts of many kinds. Farewell and good luck, my dear boy. I do so hope to see you at the finish line."

With those words, there was yet another static crack as the intercom turned off. Robin turned to his left and saw a small envelope sitting on the table. He rushes over and picks it up. He carefully opens it and pulls out a note, along with a small jewel box. Robin reads the note aloud.

"Here is something to remind you what you are playing for."

Robin tosses the note aside and opens the box. He gasps at what was inside the box and throws it against the far wall and runs out of the building. On the floor, the object inside the box had fallen out as it hit the ground. It was a small green finger.

-Elsewhere-

"It seems he did not like his present, Master." A distorted voice said.

"No, it does not. No matter. We shall watch and see what he does next. If I am correct, he will soon begin to enjoy himself…" Came the reply. "Look at his heart rate. His adrenaline. Both speeding up. Yes…he will begin to enjoy this."

-Streets-

Robin sprinted out of the building and threw up across the street. The green finger…Beastboy's finger. Whoever was doing this had a very sick mind. Robin wiped his mouth and looked down the street. There was a small group of men walking towards him, each had baseball bat and an evil-looking smile on their faces. Robin did a quick head count and counted three of them. The one in the lead stopped when they were ten yards away.

"Well, looky here boys. We got a little man here all ready to fight. And he looks sooo cute in his little Mailman uniform!" The Skin-headed leader said.

Robin looked down at himself, and, sure enough, he was dressed in a Mailman uniform. He had been so preoccupied with the events of being captured, he hadn't noticed that he wasn't in his own costume. Yep, whoever was doing this was a real sick-o.

"We have you little spandex costume over here birdie boy!" The Skinhead next to the leader called out, holding a plastic bag over his head. Smiling, the skinhead tossed it aside. "All you have to do is get past us to get it!"

Robin readies himself to fight, as do the skinheads.

"I get first blood!" shouted the leader as he charged Robin, his bat held high over his head.

Robin jumps aside as the Skinhead brings the bat crashing down onto the spot where Robin has stood only a split second before. Robin reared back with his right arm and threw a hard punch, which connected with the side of Skinhead's jaw. A loud crack was heard through the air, as Skinhead fell to the side, unconscious. Quickly thinking about Beastboy's finger, Robin lifted his right foot and brought it down hard onto the Skinhead's throat, a loud squishy and cracking sound was heard as the heavy boot crushed the man's entire neck. Robin wiped his boot off on the back of the man's shirt and stared at the rest of the pack.

"Who's next?" He called out.

"You take him, Henson." Said the skinhead on the left.

"You know I will." Henson said, as he lifted his wooden bat. "Time to die, Robin."

Henson charged, like the first man, with his bat held over his head. Robin readied himself to jump aside; figuring that Henson was as predictable as his leader. But instead of swinging it straight down, Henson swung it to the side, catching Robin in the side of the stomach, effectively knocking the wind out of the Boy Wonder, sending him crashing to the ground.

"HA! He's not so tough. What a wussy." Henson taunted as Robin struggled to breathe.

"C'mon Henson! Finish the punk off so's we can get some grub!" The other man called.

"Yeah yeah, calm the fuck down. I'll get to it." Henson said over his shoulder.

Henson turned his attention back to Robin, who had gotten to his knees. Henson smirked at his seemingly helpless prey. He raised the bat above his head to deliver the finishing blow. Robin stared up at Henson, fury blazing in both eyes. Robin leapt to his feet faster then lightning and straight-fingered Henson's throat. Robin felt his fingers easily slide into the neck of Henson. He turned his hand into a fist, wrapping his fingers around his throat and pulled. Hard. Henson's throat came away in Robin's fist easily, blood spurting out onto Robin's face. He stared into the dying man's eyes, as a look of pure horror was seen in his eyes as he fell to his knees, his dying gasps sounding nothing more then wet, sloppy chokes. Robin dropped the piece of flesh and turned his attention to last remaining Skinhead.

"You…you killed Henson! You little punk! Yer DEAD!" The last man shouted.

Robin watched as the man reached into his vest and pulled out an eighteen-inch serrated combat knife. Robin gazed at the raging man's eyes, which were alive with fire. He let out an inhuman howl and charged Robin, holding the blade in front of him. Robin waited until he was only five feet away before reacting. Robin's arm shot up and his hand snaked into the Skinhead's mouth. Robin let the man run a little ways past him with his hand still in his mouth. Robin gave a hard tug, pulling the man's head and neck he brought the man's face parallel to his.

"Time to die." Robin said, his eyes blazing.

Robin pulled down on the man's jaw as hard as he could. He heard skin rip and the jaw dislocate as the lower jaw came away in his hand. The man dropped the knife and let out a horrific scream. Robin grabbed him by the top of his head and top jaw and snapped his neck. He let the body drop to his feet and stared up at the sky. The hidden cameras posted all around him captured the bloodlust in his eyes.

-Elsewhere-

"He is beginning to enjoy himself, Master. I can see it in his eyes. We may have to end these trials sooner then expected." The familiar distorted voice said.

"As it would seem. He still has a way to go, though. He is nearing the end of the first trial as we speak." Came the reply.

A TV screen showed Robin walking towards the end of the street, having disposed of the remaining men that hassled him. Pieces of what was left of them littered the street behind him. In his hand was the serrated combat knife from the jawless skinhead. It was now covered in blood. Robin reached the gateway and gave the door a good solid kick. He heard the familiar electronic crackle after he kicked the door.

"Patience, Robin, Patience." Was all the voice said.

Robin's eyes grew wide as he recognized the saying. Only one person in the world had ever said that to him. Slade. Though Robin had this thought, he kept his cool. The gate buzzed and unlocked. Robin walked through calmly and the gate slammed shut behind him.

-Some Prison Cell-

"But we must find Robin!"

"Star, we've tried everything! We can't bust through these cell doors! They've disabled my Sonic Cannon and that collar they put on Rae disabled her powers. And they've even figured out a way to make your powers useless!"

"This collar is degrading. I can't even meditate with this thing around my neck. And we still don't know who captured us. It could be anyone. Beastboy, how is your hand?"

The three Titans looked over in Beastboy's direction. He was curled up in the fetal position clutching his bandaged hand. Like Raven, there was a collar around his neck preventing him from using his own powers. Beastboy uncurled and sat up, his eyes puffy from while he was sobbing. Whoever had came in wasn't very gentle while cutting the finger. Like the men that took them at Titan's Tower, he was dressed head to toe in black armor.

"I'm fine. I mean, it's fine." He replied quietly.

Suddenly, the door slide open, and a figure stood in the doorway.

"Hello again, Titans." Rang out a familiar voice.

Though all the Titans recognized the voice, only Beastboy answered it.

"T…Terra?"


	3. The Second Trial

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Teen Titans or Manhunt.

NOTES: Just to be clear, I do realize this story probably blows, but its something to do when I'm bored. I'm throwing around other ideas for my next fic which I'll proabably put up sometime next month. until then, try to enjoy this! lol!

Chapter 3

The Second Trial

The first thing Robin noticed as he walked through the gate was the sudden change of scenery. It had gone from a busted-up city street to an arboretum full of trees and wildlife. Robin could hear running water short distance away. He could also smell the coppery scent of blood. Robin took a look around and saw he had one path to take. It was like a park walkway, nothing but trees, bushes and plants surrounding the path. Robin shrugged and began to walk the path. The sound of running water got louder as he walked farther down the path, and soon he came to a break in the path that opened up into a large sit-down area in front of a waterfall which fell into a lake. Robin gazed at the beautiful scene. The waterfall was simply beautiful to look at, as the most luxurious flowers surrounded it on vines, giving it an enchanted forest look. Robin broke his gaze from the waterfall and looked down the path where he was to go next. The pathway broke off into a fork, one going left, the other right.

"Which path do I take?" Robin said to himself.

He could see the path to the right went across the lake and into a heavily tree-covered area. The path to the left simply led off into darkness, though he could see lights flickering farther down the way. Robin decided to go right over the lake. The path across the lake was about one hundred and fifty yards. Robin walked peacefully down the path, until he reached the middle. Robin stopped and looked back the way he came. Something wasn't right. He stared at the water, looking for any breaks or ripples. Seeing none, Robin shrugged and began to walk the path once again.

The giant Crocodile took him completely by surprise, as it jumped out of the water behind him, landing hard on the pathway, it's huge jaws snapping. Robin watched in horror, as the Croc slowly advanced on him. The Croc stopped a few yards away from him, its jaws still snapping. Robin stared back at the Croc. Why had it stopped? His silent question was answered suddenly as the familiar electronic crack echoed through the lake.

"Do you like my pet, Robin? I altered him myself. He is twenty-five feet long, weighs just a couple of pounds under two tons. His jaws are able to crush a car! Imagine what they'll do to you." The distorted voice taunted.

It was exactly what Robin needed to find his legs. He turned and ran. Fast. He heard the Croc take off after him, jaws snapping, as if it were doing it just to taunt him. Robin looked ahead and saw the end of the path leading into a tree covered walk way. Robin picked up the pace and ran a little faster. He could tell he was outrunning the giant Croc, and finally reached the end of the path. The second he reached the pathway, Robin heard something jump out of the trees behind him. Robin skidded to a halt and turned, ready to face his attacker. It was a man, about five-foot eight, wearing a bandana to cover his mouth. Robin noticed that he was also wearing all black, and had headphones on, blaring music. He didn't even notice the giant beast behind him.

"Ima kill ya, boy!" shouted the small man.

Before he could move, the Croc was upon him, it's jaws closing in around his body. Robin winced as he heard the bones in the man's body crunch. Robin spun around and ran.

Elsewhere

The Titans stared at Terra, who had grown since their last meeting. She was nearly six feet tall, and her hair was no longer long, but cut short, reaching just below her ears. It had been so long since the Titans had seen her, about four years. Terra was only fourteen then, now she was eighteen and her body had filled out quite nicely, Beastboy noticed immediately. He finally shook out of the shock of seeing his long lost friend.

"Terra! But, we thought you were-"

"A Statue? Please Beastboy. My powers are strong enough to get me out of something as simple as that." Terra said, cutting off Beastboy.

"But…but why? I thought we were-"

"Friends? Ha! As if. As if I could ever be friends with a green immature child, or a whiny Goth, stupid Alien, or a bucket of bolts." Terra replied, an evil sneer on her face.

The Titans gaped at Terra, not believing what she had just said.

"That was all just an act, you idiot! And you fell for it! You all fell for it, hook, line, and sinker!" Terra said, nearly shouting it out with delight at the look on the Titans' faces. "I suppose you should all know," Terra said, calming down, "Robin is nearly past the second trial. And if you want to know what is on the menu for the last trial, it's you three." Terra said, pointing at Beastboy, Cyborg and Raven.

"As for you, Starfire, you come with me." Terra said, as she walked out of the cell, slamming the door.

The Titans looked at each other with a puzzled expression on each of their faces.

"How am I supposed to go with Terra if she leaves me here?" Starfire said.

Before any of the others could answer, the air pressure suddenly began to increase. The pressure increased until each of the Titans had passed out. The door to the cell opened again and Terra walked in, backed by several large armed guards.

"Pick them up and drag them to their starting points. I'll take Starfire." Terra ordered the guards.

The guards grudgingly complied. The one closest to Raven copped a quick feel while picking her limp form up. The other guards had a little bit of trouble picking up Cyborg, and finally had to resort to dragging him by his feet. The last guard simply grabbed Beastboy by the hair and dragged him through the door. Terra watched as the guards walked out of sight and sound. She turned to Starfire, her expression softening a little bit.

"I'm sorry Star, I really am! But, they're making me do it! I swear!" Terra said, knowing full well that Starfire couldn't hear her. Terra walked over to her and picked her up, tears beginning to stream down her face.

Back to Robin

Robin was incredibly fatigued, but he pushed on. Behind him were several bodies of men, women and viscous little animals, including one rabid penguin. Robin was nearly completely covered in blood; his hair was now a dark shade of red. Staring ahead of him, Robin saw the exit gate. As he neared it, the electric crack he was so familiar with sounded.

"Good boy, Robin. I've been monitoring your vital signs and mental signs. You are beginning to enjoy killing, aren't you?"

Robin said nothing and began to walk towards the gate.

"No answer? My my, has the killer instinct gotten into you to the point where you've lost the ability to talk?"

"Shut it, Slade. I know it's you. And I'm coming for you, and when I find you, I will kill you." Robin replied, kicking the gate open and walking in.

Elsewhere

A pair of beady eyes watched the monitors, paying close attention to Robins every move. The eyes turned to another monitor which had the Titans on them.

"Everything is going according to plan…"


	4. The Third Trial

DISCLAIMER: I dont own the Teen Titans

NOTES: PLEASE NOTE THIS NOTE. Also, I wrote this chapter quick to get this story over with, cause I thought of another fic that I think will be better. sorry if it seems that I wrote this in a hurry, cause I did. hope ya'll like it anyway!

Chapter 4

The Final Trial

Robin stepped through the gate, and saw that he was not in another area, but what appeared to be a rest area. Not a very good rest area, as it had only one lawn chair and a jug of water sitting on the ground next to it. The speaker box cracked again.

"Welcome to the rest stop, Robin. Sit down, rest a while, drink some water."

Robin stared hard at the speaker box, his eyes showing that he clearly did not trust the voice.

"How do I know the water isn't poisoned?" Robin asked.

"Please, Robin. If I wanted you dead, I simply would have killed you when you were captured. Now, drink up. You'll need to be refreshed for your final trial. In the corner behind you is some food. Eat and drink. You have ten minutes before you must proceed."

With that, the voice cracked out, leaving Robin alone again. Robin walked over to the corner and picked up the food. It was a tofu burger, Beastboy's favorite. Robin grimaced at the thought of his green friend, remembering the finger that had been wrapped in the box. Walking over to the chair, Robin sat in it, nearly getting back to his feet as the chair gave a violent crack. Robin picked up the water and drank greedily; not stopping until the gallon jug was empty. Robin unwrapped the cold tofu burger and swallowed the whole thing with one bite. Robin gagged as it went down his throat. Robin looked around the room and saw a digital countdown clock, seeing that he still had about five minutes, Robin sat back in the chair, trying to relax until the timer went off.

Elsewhere

Terra put Starfire gently into a giant metal chair that had straps on the arms, legs and head. She quickly strapped in the Tameranian Princess, making sure the bonds were nice and tight, nearly cutting off her circulation. Terra took a quick look around the room. It was just a large, bare room with a bunch of monitors in the corner. Terra walked towards the monitors and stared at the screen. The timer in Robin's room was now at zero. She pushed a button and the door opened. She watched as Robin walked through the door, not knowing what lay ahead.

Over in the chair, Starfire began to regain consciousness. She lifted her head and saw Terra in the corner, watching the monitors. A small voice carried to her ears, and Starfire strained to listen, trying to identify whom it was coming from.

"Is all set, my sweet?"

"Yes master. All is nearly complete. Soon Robin will be ours." Terra replied.

"Good…Very good. Yes, Robin will be ours, to love and to hold…till death do us part!"

Starfire gasped as she realized whom the speaker was.

Elsewhere

Robin walked through the gate into what appeared to be a building complex. Leading from the gateway was a long, dark hallway. As Robin looked around at the darkened hallway, he noticed something…similar about it. The blackness covering the wall seemed to be alive. He finally realized where he had seen that darkness. Raven. Robin ran through the hallway, making spilt second decisions at every turn that the hallway took. After a few minutes of hard running, he saw a door. Robin leapt into the air and landed a hard jump kick, busting the door wide open. Inside, was a large room with only one other door. In the middle of the room hovered Raven, her eyes blood red and her body shrouded in darkness.

"Raven! Raven, what're you doing? Where are the others?" Robin called out, though knowing full well she couldn't hear him in the state she was in.

"Kill her, Robin. If you do not, your little girl friend will die." The distorted voice said over a loud speaker.

Robin stared helplessly at Raven, switching his gaze from her to the loudspeaker.

"There has to be a way to do this without killing her! Why is Raven doing this?" Robin thought to himself, finally settling his gaze strictly on Raven. It was then he noticed the collar. "The collar! That's what must be controlling her! Maybe if I can hit her hard enough"

Before Robin could formulate a plan, Raven struck. Chanting the words that struck fear into so many of the criminals of Jump City.

"AZERATH METRION ZENTHOS!" Instead of her normal voice, it was a loud, scratchy, anger filled voice.

The dark powers that surrounded the room suddenly left the wall and struck Robin, hard in the chest. Robin flew backwards, head over heel, until he smacked hard into the wall, his head cracking the wall hard. Dazed, Robin could barely see straight, and didn't see Raven flying through the air, her foot leading her body, connecting hard with Robin's head, slamming it back into the wall. Raven followed up with a surprising flurry of martial arts moves, slamming Robin into the wall again and again. She finally grabbed him by the shirt and threw him over her head. Robin landed hard on the ground and slowly got up.

Robin turned to face Raven, who was already charging him again. Robin readied himself and countered every one of Raven's attacks. Robin then went on the offensive, landing several punches of his own, each connecting hard with Raven's head and body. His adrenaline was freely flowing now, and he was landing harder and harder punches, Robin was nearly in a beserker state. He reared back, and landed a punch, harder then any of the others, and connected solidly with Raven's head. A loud crack sounded through the air and Raven fell to the ground unconscious. Robin pulled back to punch Raven again, but stopped as he realized Raven was disabled.

Robin fell to his knees, not believing what he had just done.

"Good Robin. Very good. She shows no vital signs at all. Continue through the door." The distorted voice said.

The other door clicked open. Robin slowly got to his feet and took a last, longing look at his friend's lifeless form. Robin turned and walked through the door. Robin entered a similar room to the one he had just exited. In the center of the room, stood Cyborg.

"Cyborg will be easier to take down. I just need to get behind him and pull his circuits." Robin thought to himself.

Cyborg charged, his eyes blazing red, similar to Raven's when she attacked. Robin simply leaped over his giant robot friend and landed on his back. Entering the control panel, Robin ripped out several key wires, rendering Cyborg useless. His normally blue parts turned black and Cyborg fell to the ground.

The door opened and Robin walked through. He had dealt with Cyborg easily. If Cyborg was himself, Robin would've had a lot more trouble dealing with him. Beastboy might be a different problem though. As Robin walked into yet another identical room, he saw not Beastboy, but Starfire. She was strapped to a chair and gagged. Next to her was Beastboy. He was lying on the floor, seemingly asleep in his dog form. Behind them, stood Terra.

"Terra? What are you doing here?!" Robin said, completely surprised. "Where's Slade?"

Terra smirked and walked slowly towards Robin. Robin also noticed her sleek, filled out body, as she walked swerving her hips. She stopped a few feet in front of him and put her hands on her hips.

"There is no Slade, Robin. I am the only one here. It took me four years to prepare this…all the planning, all the building…everything! And I did it all for you."

Robin stared at Terra, not knowing what to say.

"You didn't even notice me, or the hints I gave you when I was a Titan. I…I…" Terra stuttered.

Robin saw something in her face that suddenly explained what was going on. He knew what was going to happen next.

"I HATED YOU!" Terra shouted, her face twisting into a mask of fury. She moved too quickly for Robin to counter her attack, as she landed a hard punch to his face, knocking him back a few feet. Robin readied himself immediately to fight, but saw her just standing there, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I…I gave you so many signs…why didn't you love me?!" Terra shouted. "We went out together! You told me about your dreams! Your moped! We had plans! But instead you chose that alien bitch!"

Robin took a step back in surprise. He thought he had figured it out, but he was wrong. He thought she just had split personalities, but somehow, her memories had gotten mixed up while she was in her stone prison. She thought he was Beastboy.

"Terra listen to me. You went out with Beastboy, not me! You have to remember that!" Robin shouted, trying to get through to her.

"LIAR! You…you went out with me! Now you're trying to lie to me!"

Terra took a step forward, her hands shaking with rage, her eyes glowing bright yellow.

"If I can't have you, no one can!" Terra shouted, raising up a chunk of rock behind her.

Before she could throw it, she was knocked to the ground by the green dog that was Beastboy. Terra shrieked in anger, trying to punch the green dog, but Beastboy locked his powerful jaws onto her wrist and started to drag her away from Robin and Starfire, who was still strapped into the chair. Robin rushed to the chair and began to untie Starfire, whose eyes were wide with terror. Robin could hear Beastboy and Terra struggling in the background. Robin finally got Starfire free and they both rushed to help Beastboy. They found Beastboy in control of the situation; Terra was lying on the ground unconscious, blood smearing her face and arm.

"Robin, we must help Terra! Beastboy, please change back to human!" Starfire said.

Beastboy shook his dog head and scratched at the collar that was still around his neck. Robin bent over and quickly broke it off. Beastboy changed back to his human form.

"Aw thanks man. That collar was starting to chafe me!" Beastboy said, rubbing his neck.

"How come the collar didn't affect you, Beastboy?" Robin asked.

"These collars were made for humans, not animals. I found that out when I turned into a dog. Uh…Where's Rae and Cy?" Beastboy asked.

Robin stared at the wall, trying to think of how to explain what he had done.

"They…"

"Are right here. We're fine." Cyborg's voice rang through the room.

Robin turned and saw Raven and Cyborg walking through the door. Raven had a dark bruise on her right cheek and she was being supported by Cyborg.

"I was able to resist the virus that Terra put in my system, that's the only reason you beat me so easily." Cyborg said with a smile.

"But…what about-" Robin began.

"I'm fine Robin. You forget I can channel through the spirit world. I put my spirit back into my body and began a healing process. I'm still not fully healed, but I'll live." Raven explained. "Now, you can tell us what's been going on."

"But what about Cyborg? I ripped out-"

"All of my main wires. Not my backups, which kicked in a few minutes later. Now tell us what's been going on."

Robin began to explain what he remembered from before they were captured, what he had been put through, and what he thought was wrong with Terra. It took nearly an hour to explain everything.

"Switched memories? That would explain why she kept talking about you as if you were Beastboy, Robin. But then, why was she talking to herself?" Starfire asked.

"Maybe I was wrong…maybe she did have split personalities as well." Robin said.

"She kept calling herself Master. And she was talking as if she were Slade. It was…very unnerving." Starfire said.

"Well, what do we do with her?" Cyborg asked.

"We need to get her help. Take her to the hospital. Get her to a doctor." Robin said.

"I've already scanned her mind. She's suffering from massive mental trauma and several mental disorders. If we take her back to the Tower, I can help." Raven said.

"How did you scan her?" Beastboy asked.

"Her powers are not the only ones that have evolved." Raven said, smirking.

"Fine. We take her back and Raven can help. Now lets get the hell out of here." Robin said.

The Titans all nodded. Cyborg picked up Terra and they walked towards the door. Robin lagged behind and took one last look around the room. The monitors were still on, showing the signs of destruction that he had left behind. Robin walked over to them and unplugged them. Robin ran over to the door and took one long, last look at the room. He slowly shut the door behind him.

One of the monitors flashed back on briefly, showing a masked man with one eye showing. It flashed for only a second before going black again.


	5. Epilogue

Chapter 5

Epilogue

It had been two months since the Trials had happened. In those two months, Raven had spent much time with Terra, connected to her through their minds, slowly but surely repairing the damage that was done to her mind. Terra was slowly coming to terms with what she had done, how many people she had recruited that had been killed by Robin to save his friends. She spent nearly all of her time alone when Raven wasn't helping her. Though she had come to terms with what she had done, she didn't want to see any of the other Titans, not even Beastboy.

Robin spent a lot of his time talking to Starfire, telling her of what he had done to save them, how much it affected him. Though he showed no emotion to those he had killed on the outside, it was eating him alive on the inside. Talking helped some, but did not fully satisfy him.

Beastboy now had only four fingers on his left hand, but his spirits were high, as he knew Terra was with them, even if she didn't want to see or talk to any of them. He knew that she would soon open up to the Titans. He spent most of his time talking to Cyborg and playing on the Gamestation 2. Cyborg had repaired his main circuits with Robin's help, and was also fine on the outside, though what had happened to them remained with him.

Raven kept to herself, refusing to talk to anyone as she always had.

THE END

Ok, thanks to everyone that reviewed! I know there are still some holes in the story, but as I said, I wanted to finish this up pretty quick. My next story will be called Dark Torment. If I decide to change the title, look at my profile, cause that's where I'll tell ya!

And sorry if this seems like I was distracted, cause I was. I'm watching the Steelers/Patriots game while I wrote it. NormallyI'd do something better then this, but its just so hard to concentrate or think about a story I've already finished in my mind, ya know?


End file.
